


Heidekraut

by Winterage



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, No Romance, No Sex, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterage/pseuds/Winterage
Summary: 10月6日，斯图加特对阵汉诺威96，戈麦斯头部受伤倒地十秒无人问津，最后帕瓦尔回头看了一眼并举手示意裁判暂停。在这场比赛之后的一小段交流XDD





	Heidekraut

**Author's Note:**

> 斯图加特中心，Mario Gomez/Benjamin Pavard。无恋爱CP倾向。  
> 有维尔纳怂包小粉丝描写，有对本赛季斯图加特表现的1、看法。关于vfb前教练组的评价和推测来自我本人，和石锤无关。

鲍姆加特尔拿着手机从他身后经过的时候，帕瓦尔正将毛巾擦过自己的脖颈。更衣室里没有什么人在大声说话。一场完全不尽如人意的比赛结束之后，更衣室总会浸入一种不太快活的气氛中，每个人的身边都隔着透明的玻璃墙，即使有人说话，那也更像是有认为沉默太过尴尬的家伙在努力地打破这种气氛。大部分人会回应这种行为，但帕瓦尔不是这些人中的一个，他恨不得一句话都不说，最好全世界任何人都不要找他讲话。本杰明·帕瓦尔在输球后的这种态度所有人都见过，没有人会跑上前来自讨没趣。

“那个家伙给我发了几十条消息，”他听见鲍姆加特尔在对根特纳说，“问马里奥怎么样了。”

帕瓦尔并不想注意这段对话，但他不知道为什么支起了耳朵。

“你以为你是唯一一个吗？”根特纳看了一眼鲍姆加特尔的手机，随后向他展示了自己的，“读读这些。‘老天啊。’‘我希望他没事。’‘他怎么样了？’‘队医说什么了吗？’‘现在就回复我！’‘求你了，克里斯！’”

“哈。”鲍姆加特尔耸了耸肩，但他的神情无奈又担忧，“他怎么不自己去给马里奥发这些？”

“他怎么敢呢？”根特纳拍了拍他的肩膀，“而且就算你回复他‘马里奥没事’，这个白痴也一样会再给你发几十条消息。你告诉他，我等会儿去看看马里奥。”

根特纳走进了浴室，鲍姆加特尔坐在凳子上，和手机屏幕对面的那个家伙你来我往地发消息。虽然没有人提到名字，但帕瓦尔知道那是蒂莫·维尔纳。他来到斯图加特的那个夏天，维尔纳离开了这里。他们俩从未并肩战斗，交锋也寥寥无几，不过仅从赛前的见面和对话中，帕瓦尔能看出那是个十分诚恳且腼腆的年轻人，且整个德甲大概没有人不知道他对马里奥·戈麦斯的满腔热情。

他现在想必是真的心急如焚。帕瓦尔一边试着体会他的这种心情，一边套上自己的运动衫。即使在足球场上，那样的画面也算不上太多见。他打开水杯，扫视了一圈更衣室，大概还有一半人没有忙完，现在是个不错的时机。

也许多少被蒂莫·维尔纳这种急切的关心和焦虑所影响，帕瓦尔决定偷偷去看一眼戈麦斯。

 

 

马里奥·戈麦斯坐在医疗室里，老老实实地让队医和球场医生在他的身边忙碌，他算得上是这种地方的常客了。虽然当时看起来有些吓人，但这次也算不上受了什么大伤。所以当他的余光突然瞄到一头巧克力色的卷毛在半开的门外一闪而过时，他第一反应是以为自己看错了。

不，没看错。“Benji，”他喊了一声，“你在做什么？”

大概隔了一秒钟，那头卷毛出现在了他的眼前。帕瓦尔站在门口，紧紧贴着门框站着，两只手都放在衣兜里，显得他整个人稍稍蜷缩着，再加上他显然没想到自己会被戈麦斯逮个正着，多少有些不大自在。帕瓦尔从来都不是擅长对队友表达关心的家伙，很多心高气傲的孩子都是这样。“你可以进来，”戈麦斯对他笑了笑，“还要好一会儿呢。”

“我……”帕瓦尔左右看了看房间里的所有人，“我不知道。我就是来……”

“你可以呆在这儿。”那位戴着眼镜的先生抬起头看了他一眼，“如果你想的话。”

即使帕瓦尔原本只打算偷偷看一眼，现在他也不得不进来了。戈麦斯坐在医疗床的床沿上，他在旁边找了把凳子，小心翼翼地不让自己打扰到医生们。他一声不吭地看着处理伤口和进行常规检查的过程，双手始终插在衣兜里。他听着队医们和戈麦斯交谈，大概意思是不太要紧，确实只是皮外伤，并且由于没有缝针，戈麦斯需要十分注意，因为他曾经有不那么好好护理创口的前科。

帕瓦尔没意识到自己正在点头。刚才戈麦斯在绷带还没扎好之前就站起来打算继续比赛，这样的家伙绝对需要这种叮嘱。“本杰明也同意我说的话，”斯蒂格尔医生看了他一眼，戈麦斯也随即回头看了他一眼，帕瓦尔缩了缩脖子，“记住了吗，马里奥？”

包扎完成之后，马里奥还必须呆在医疗室里观察一段时间。一般来说，这时会有一位队医在屋内，但既然帕瓦尔来了，他们决定让帕瓦尔留在这里。在斯蒂格尔医生将门虚掩上之后，屋子里立刻陷入了一种奇异的沉默。戈麦斯坐在那儿，没有回头，帕瓦尔坐在他侧后方，看着他的后背。

“我们表现不佳，”戈麦斯先打破了这种气氛，“但是别太难过。”

所有人都知道帕瓦尔分外好强的个性。队伍里不是每个人都喜欢他的这种性格，但戈麦斯认为这不是坏事。帕瓦尔比与他同龄的很多年轻人更加倔强，但他不是笨蛋，所以这会成为他的优点。他们俩都不愿意正面提及队伍里出现的问题，今年的斯图加特实在称不上在以一个完整的、优秀的状态迎战德甲。别提优秀了，连过得去都算不上。

帕瓦尔摇了摇头，随后才意识到戈麦斯看不到他的反应，所以他紧接着回答：“我明白。”

这不是他的场面话。帕瓦尔这时才意识到自己已经没有在考虑输球的事情了，从他往这儿走开始，他就没有在为今天的比赛感到过分不快了。他停顿了一下，撇了撇嘴，又补充：“但我也不会觉得这失败是可以被原谅的。”

戈麦斯像是笑了一声。他向帕瓦尔一侧伸出一只手，停在空中，帕瓦尔于是拖着椅子向前蹭了蹭，直到他们俩不用转过头就能看到对方。

“你说得对，”戈麦斯温和地看着他，“没有任何因素会成为失败被原谅的理由。”

他的目光十分平静，那是一个老将、一个队伍的主心骨、一个富有经验的战斗者该有的目光。帕瓦尔将两只手从口袋里拿出来，在身体前扣住自己的十指。

他亲眼看到戈麦斯在场上倒下，但他没有立刻举手，他的同伴们也没有。因为所有人都觉得戈麦斯会立刻站起来——他怎么会站不起来呢？这个世界上有人喜欢以此稍做文章，也有人绝不会浪费哪怕半秒钟时间躺在地上。戈麦斯只要认为自己能够战斗，他无论如何都会立刻爬起来继续向前跑。所以足足过了十五秒钟，当帕瓦尔突然意识到在自己眼前的视野中看不到马里奥·戈麦斯时，他才抱着一种疑惑的心情回头，然后看到戈麦斯仍然倒在地上。没有一个人在他身边，也没有一个人在看向他的方向。

帕瓦尔本能地举起手的时候，脑子里只有一个念头：如果马里奥·戈麦斯能够站起来，他绝对不会仍然躺在那儿。他也许自己要求过暂停，只是没有人注意到。他远远地看着队医跑上前，擦掉戈麦斯半张脸的血，然后进行紧急处理，裹上纱布——戈麦斯在纱布缠到一半时就急着站起来，不过被拽着纱布揪了回去。糟透了，他想，这场比赛可不好打。他刚刚为什么没有立刻发现戈麦斯没有站起来？这固然不是他一个人的责任，但他也必须承担其中一部分，他无法控制别人有没有注意到，但为什么他自己没有看到？

“我之前被告知，”他听见戈麦斯说，“如果这场比赛失利，我们会和科尔库特教练立刻解约。现在应该已经有人去更衣室宣布这件事了。”

“是吗？”帕瓦尔干巴巴地回答，“为什么我一点儿也不感到惊讶呢？”

戈麦斯侧过头，看着这个终于显露出自己满腹怨气的年轻人。他连这句德语说得都带了比他平时说话更多的法国口音。他感到不满是理所当然的，对他们的新教练组抱有这种心态的人队伍里至少有超过半数，但帕瓦尔一直都是从未表露过自己情绪的其中一员。戈麦斯知道其中的缘故十分复杂，他也非常理解这个年轻人身处这种立场时的心态。无论是真诚的担忧还是纯属发泄的抱怨，他从来没有像其他人那样表现在脸上。

但现在的本杰明·帕瓦尔看起来气呼呼的，他瘦削的脸颊鼓起来，甚至朝屋顶翻了个白眼。戈麦斯有点儿好笑地看着他。他知道帕瓦尔是一个非常老成的小伙子，但是他终究也只有二十二岁。他在同龄人身边什么都不说，却会在年长者面前显露出这种神态正好说明了这一点。

于是戈麦斯什么也没有说，他伸手摸了摸帕瓦尔满头卷发的脑袋。

帕瓦尔的身体缩了缩，但他没有反抗。他显然不太习惯非庆祝时的亲密接触，但他又十分需要这一份安慰。说得确切一些，戈麦斯是他愿意信任的、他少数愿意接受安慰的人之一。他稍稍撅起嘴唇，身体朝戈麦斯的方向歪了歪。

“距离德甲的下场比赛有整整两周。”戈麦斯说，“而你的下一场在五天之后。你还会在这期间遇上我们。德国队。”

帕瓦尔的脑袋在他的手掌下动了动，“是的。”他小声回答，“十六号。”

“好好加油，Benji。”戈麦斯的手落下去，拍在他的肩膀上，“我希望你回来的时候我们能有所成效。”

直到帕瓦尔站起身时，他才想起自己本来是来干什么的。他想对戈麦斯表示一下关心，却没想到最后自己成了被安慰的那个。戈麦斯仰起头看着他，绷带让他的头发蓬成了一个鸡窝状。帕瓦尔俯下身，给了戈麦斯一个拥抱。他伸长手臂，将戈麦斯的双臂都圈进怀里，下巴靠在他的肩上，并因此注意到他的肩膀比自己足足宽出一截。

“谢谢你，马里奥。”帕瓦尔最终仍然选择了这句话，只有“谢谢”能包含他想表达但又无法表达的一切，“两周后再见。”

戈麦斯欣然接受了帕瓦尔这难得的亲密举动。“Ben，”他在帕瓦尔走到门口时又问了一句，脸上带着一点儿微笑，“是根特纳让你来的吗？”

帕瓦尔转过身，抓了抓自己的脑袋。他在一时想不出特别好的回答时总会下意识地这么做。“不，”他回答，强调似地拍了拍自己的胸口，“是我自己来的。”

 

 

他出门的时候和根特纳撞了个正着。克里斯蒂安·根特纳惊讶地看着他，他听到屋子里有说话的声音，但是怎么也没想到从这儿出来的会是帕瓦尔。“马里奥没事。”帕瓦尔故作镇静地回答他的眼神，“我会去告诉大家。”然后故作镇定地落荒而逃。虽然他一般不是会去医疗室问候队友的那类人，但这也说不上是什么特别奇怪的事儿，但帕瓦尔却产生了一种微妙的、突然获得了不想让别人知道的秘密似的感觉，让他不愿意和任何人多说一句，急匆匆地跑了。

“那个法国小伙儿是怎么回事？”根特纳茫然看着他离去的背影，然后跨进门，对戈麦斯挥了挥手，“像是我要吃了他似的。”

将刚刚的一切画面尽收眼底的戈麦斯露出了一个放松的、像是老父亲般和蔼的笑容：“放过他吧，克里斯，”他说，“本杰明是个好孩子。”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 本人愿一生吃素换gmz摸一次阿帕卷毛  
> 毒奶一口斯图加特，接下来希望状态有所改善。


End file.
